You're not Mine, but Us
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Aku hanyalah seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan mereka. Aku adalah orang yang memang seharusnya dibuang. Tapi ingin kusampaikan sesuatu untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Akankah kau mencintaiku? Tapi pada kenyataannya, bukan hanya aku yang tersakiti. Kaisoo/ Hunhan/ Hunkaihan. It's Kaisoo FF. Hunkaihan shipper dilarang baca!
1. Hunkaihan is Real

_Seseorang yang berharap akan adanya sebuah keajaiban cinta._

_Tapi nyatanya keajaiban cinta itu tidak ada untukku._

_Aku, seseorang yang sering disebut sampah tak berguna. Pelacur, jelek, bajingan, lemah. Semua sudah sering aku dapatkan._

_Aku mengerti kenapa mereka membenciku. Karna aku merusak segalanya. yang mereka pikir milik mereka._

_Aku Kyungsoo. seseorang yang mencoba untuk bertahan dan berhasil bertahan._

_Untuk 'nya' dan untuk mereka._

_Dengan sebuah kata yang selalu kupegang._

_Hunkaihan atau tidak sama sekali, aku bertahan tanpa mengharapkan apapun lagi._

.

You're not Mine, but Us

Kyungsoo pov.

Buagh...

Mataku refleks tertutup saat mendengar suara hantaman keras. Sebuah pukulan dari Kai yang aku yakini sangat keras menghantam Sehun.

"SEHUN!" aku membuka mataku saat mendengat pekikan Luhan yang nyaring dan pasti keluar dari ruang rias kami. Dengan lembut, Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri setelah tersungkur kelantai. Tak ada seorangpun dari hyungdeul yang membantu Sehun. Mungkin mereka berfikir ini belum saatnya untuk membantu. Begitu pula denganku.

Kutatap Kai yang mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu. Terlihat sekali aura kemarahan dari wajahnya. Aku tidak menyalahkan dia yang memukul Sehun kali ini. 'mereka' memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Setelah 2 tahun mereka menyakiti batin Kai, ini sudah cukup impas bukan?

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan huh?!" nada Kai yang dingin cukup membuat bulu romanku berdiri. Dingin sekali. tatapannya juga, sangat menyakitkan.

Luhan hyung serta Sehun hanya terdiam sambil balas menatap Kai.

"Ini hanya fanservice Kai, dewasalah sedikit." Ucap Luhan hyung. Fanservice? Berarti aku belum sepenuhnya lepas dari mereka ya?

"Tapi kau keterlaluan hyung! Harusnya kau pikirkan juga bagaimana aku!" akh... jangan lagi.

Grep..

Aku menggenggam tangan Kai yang berkeringat. Dia menoleh padaku dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. Tapi aku yakin tatapan tajam itu bukan untukku. Terbukti dengan tatapannya yang mulai melembut.

"Hyungdeul mungkin kita harus pulang sekarang. Kasihan Manager yang menunggu kita di van dari tadi." Aku menatap Tao yang ada dibelakangku. Aku tersenyum padany. Walaupun dia polos, tapi dia cukup peka terhadap suasana rupanya.

Dengan lembut, aku menarik tangan Kai keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan member lain yang sudah pasti akan menyusul kami. Mungkin Kris hyung sedikit memberikan nasihat-nasihatnya pada Luhan dan Sehun sekarang.

Aku tidak perduli. Yang penting sekarang hanya Kai. karna dia yang tersakiti sekarang. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah aku juga tersakiti? Jawabannya adalah karna aku mati rasa.

"Duduklah dulu. Akan aku belikan kopi sebentar." Aku berjalan menuju mesin kopi terdekat setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kai. udara malam memang dingin, tapi itu sangat baik untuk menyetabilkan emosi. Jadi kami memutuskan menunggu member lain di depan pintu masuk dome.

"Ini minumlah dulu." Kai menerima kopi dariku. Hanya menerima, tidak meminumnya. Kududukkan diriku disampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak bicara?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya. Mata yang tadinya sempat berkaca-kaca. Mungkin karna kelilipan serbuk hatinya yang sudah hancur.

"A."

"Kenapa kau hanya bilang A?"

"Karna kau menyuruhku untuk bicara." Jawabnya sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat karna, kosong. Tatapan lurus yang kosong.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara." Hey itu memang benar. Aku tidak menyuruhnya bicara tadi. Kuhirup aroma kopi murahan yang tadi kubeli lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Hah.. rasanya lumayan enak.

Dan dia diam lagi. Baiklah, mungkin aku salah cara untuk menghiburnya.

"Minumlah dulu. Sebentar lagi member lainnya pasti sampai disini." dia tidak menjawab. dan sedetik kemudian kopi miliknya sudah berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?" jujur, aku tidak rela dia membuang kopinya. Hey, uang itu sulit untuk didapatkan kenapa dia membuang-buangnya?

"Aku tidak suka kopi dari mesin kopi. Rasanya terlalu pahit." Tidak biasanya dia mengeluh soal kopi. yang aku tahu, dia selalu minum kopi apapun yang aku berikan padanya.

"Kau aneh biasanya kau selalu suka kopi." ucapku lalu meneguk kopi yang mulai dingin. Entah mengapa, aku ingin memainkan kopiku didalam mulut jadi belum kutelan. Cara menikmati kopi yang aneh bukan?

"Menjijikkan." Aku menoleh ke arah Kai yang memandangku dengan senyuman anehnya. Kami saling menatap hingga akhirnya senyuman aneh itu menghilang dari wajah Kai. menjadi wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, tetapi bibir kami sudah bertemu sekarang. Lumatan lumatan halus kuterima darinya. Memabukkan.

"ini baru manis." Kai mengusap sudut bibirnya yang ternoda dengan kopi. sial! Dia menyesap kopi didalam mulutku rupanya.

"Kau lebih menjijikkan dariku Kai."

"Yang penting ini manis." Dan akhirnya tersenyum lagi. Bukan senyuman manis, tapi itu sudah cukup daripada wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian disana?" kami menoleh kearah member lain yang rupanya sudah menunggu di van. Ah.. aku harus menumpang van EXO-M lagi kali ini. Sudah pasti kalian tahu kenapa bukan? karna Luhan hyung pindah ke Van EXO-K bersama Sehun dan Kai. Aku sudah terbiasa.

"Aku mau satu van dengan Kyungsoo hyung." Heh? Kenapa Kai bilang begitu? Aku yakin member lainnya juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Kai katakan. Bukankah ia lebih senang bersama Luhan dan Sehun?

"K-Kenapa begitu?" Kutatap Luhan ge yang baru saja berucap. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau bagaimana, aku melihat jejak air mata di pipinya. Menangiskah?

"Gege kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada Luhan yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Dia kenapa? Kutatap Suho hyung untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya senyuman manis yang kuterima.

"Baiklah mungkin Yixing pindah ke Van EXO-K untuk kali ini." Putus manager yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama menunggu. Dan aku yakin dalam hati, Yixing ge dan Suho hyung tengah bersorak kegirangan. Pasangan LDR memang begitu jadi maklum saja.

"Ayo Kai." Aku menarik tangan Kai ke van saat sadar hanya tinggal kami yang masih diluar. Didalam Van, hanya tinggal kursi tengah yang kosong. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan kami duduk disana.

Dengan Kai yang duduk dekat jendela, menurutku itu sangat baik untuknya yang sedang bad mood.

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam, Kai." ia menoleh kearahku dengan senyumannya. Lalu menyamankan duduknya pada kursi.

"Jaljayo."

.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kai tadi?" kubuka lagi mataku yang sempat tertutup. Menatap Xiumin hyung yang duduk tepat didepanku.

"Tidak ada yang aku lakukan. Hanya segelas kopi untuk menenangkannya." Xiumin hyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Tindakanmu tadi saat di stage. Sangat mengagumkan. Walaupun ambigu, tapi aku yakin setiap orang yang melihatnya akan sadar bahwa itu Kai." sungguh, aku berharap Kai dan member lainnya sudah tidur sekarang. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu mendengar percakapanku dan Xiumin hyung yang kupikir akan panjang.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sepontan mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah merencanakannya sama sekali." itu benar. Aku memang tidak merencanakannya. Hanya sebuah dorongan dari dalam diriku yang memintaku untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menyerah Kyung." Senyumannya itu. manis tapi mematikan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran hyung tertua itu sekarang.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Kai yang masih tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kaca. Dengan perlahan, kugeser kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bahuku. Aku yakin bahuku tidak senyaman bahu Luhan ge, tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

"jangan tatap mataku lagi hyung." Ucapku pada Xiumin hyung yang pasti masih menatapku.

"Wae?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin membaca pikiranku." Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Xiumin hyung.

"Tanpa aku melihat matamu, aku sudah bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Hyung~" kupotkan bibirku padanya agar dia tidak memulai lagi.

Hening diantara kami berdua tercipta setelah itu.

"Walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi, tapi aku kenal siapa Kyungsoo." dia menatap mataku. Tapi tidak membaca pikiranku. Dia hanya, berusaha meyakinkan hatiku akan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan yang berasal dari hatinya." Senyuman manis tanpa cela disana. Sudah kuduga, dia 'membaca'ku saat di stage tadi. Kubalas senyumannya dengan senyumanku. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan hyung.

Kyungsoo pov end.

.

Kai Pov.

"eung.." sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

Um.. aku baru sadar kenapa aku sudah ada di kamar? Apa Sehun menggendongku masuk saat aku tertidur di van tadi? Ah.. tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Mengingat hanya Luhan yang menjadi couplenya sekarang.

Saat menatap jendela kamar yang telah menampakkan bias cahaya matahari, tak sengaja tatapanku mengarah pada sosok malaikat yang terbaring disampingku. Niat awalku yang ingin bangun dan membersihkan diri akhirnya kutunda demi menatapnya.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin berbaring disampingnya sambil menatap wajahnya yang damai. Mata bulatnya yang tertutup, bibir yang kissable, dan juga kulit putih lembut yang tertutupi oleh baju tidurnya. Aku suka semuanya darinya. Sebagai dongsaeng.

Entah sejak kapan aku tersenyum padanya yang bahkan belum membuka mata.

"Hyung.. irona." Sedikit kuguncang tubuhnya. Ini sudah jam 7 pagi dan itu artinya sudah dekat waktu sarapan. Membuat sarapan adalah tugas seorang umma bukan?

"Aku masih mengantuk kai." sedetik kemudian dia menarik selimut kami hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Haish.. sejak kapan umma jadi malas bangun seperti ini?

Kumasukkan seluruh tubuhku ke dalam selimut. Bergabung dengan umma yang masih tidur didalam sana.

"Hyung apa tidak sesak?" tanyaku padanya yang masih saja memejamkan mata.

Dia menggeleng tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tapi panas kan hyung?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hyung menggeleng.

"Apa hyung suka disini?" tanyaku.

Tek..

Yeah! Dia membuka mata. Dia mengangguk lucu yang mau tak mau membuatku sedikit terkekeh.

"Apa enaknya menutup diri dibalik selimut?" entah mengapa, aku malah ingin berlama-lama disini.

"Karna aku bisa bersembunyi." Bahkan kedipan matanya saja sangat lucu.

"Kita tidak sedang main petak umpet hyung."

"Tapi aku lebih suka bersembunyi. Itu lebih aman." Dia tertawa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertawa, tapi aku suka melihat pancaran kebahagian dari matanya.

"Kai kenapa ikut bersembunyi?" tanyanya dengan polos. Ini pagi hari, dan itu artinya kami akan bertingkah OOC. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkan hyung saja tadi." Kuusap surai hitamnya. Lembut. Satu kata yang aku deskripsikan untuk rambutnya. Dan dirinya.

"Aku sudah bangun, kenapa kau masih disini? pergi sana!" tangan mungilnya mendorong-dorong tubuhku. Hanya dorongan-dorongan kecil yang membuatku merasa kegelian.

"Hyung kan masih disini." kupotkan bibirku. Aku tahu ini tidak akan berhasil, tapi sesekali aku ingin bersikap layaknya maknae. Dan hal itu hanya aku tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo hyung.

"Aku suka disini." lagi-lagi dia membuat raut wajah wajah lucu sambil memeluk gulingku. Ya gulingku.

"Tempatmu sekarang didapur hyung."

"Kalau aku kedapur sekarang, apa kau juga akan kedapur?" aku mengangguk kecil sambil terus menatapnya.

"Nanti kau melihat mereka. nanti kau sakit hati lagi."

"Jika ada Kyungsoo hyung aku tidak apa-apa."

Deg..

Kenapa.. kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?

"Apa aku penting untuk Kai?" suaranya yang lembut membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

Tanpa menjawab, aku langsung menarik tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapanku. Kau sangat penting. Lebih penting dari siapapun setelah eommaku didunia ini. Maka dari itu, jangan masuk kembali kedalam penderitaan yang kau buat sendiri, Kyungsoo hyung.

"kau juga penting bagiku. Aku sayang kai." Kau membacaku lagi hyung.

Kai pov end.

.

Author pov.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya terlebih dahulu dari pada Kai. ia berjalan perlahan ke dapur yang terlihat sudah ramai dengan member EXO yang kelaparan.

"Aigo... Ada apa dengan hyungdeulku ini?" goda Kyungsoo saat melihat member EXO lainnya tengah duduk lemas di meja makan.

"Kau pikir kami sedang apa huh? Cepat buatkan makanan!" Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang juga menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa tidak Yixing ge saja? dia kan juga pintar memasak."

"Aku sedang malas. Ayolah kyungsoo. kami kelaparan!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dan mulai membuat sarapan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai datang dengan senyum cerahnya, ia duduk diantara Luhan dan Sehun sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memasak.

Luhan dan Sehun yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan tatapan aneh mereka. s

"Kai kami.."

"Jangan sekarang." Jongin memotong pembicaraan Luhan tanpa memutuskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kai tidak biasanya kau menyela pembicaraan Luhan hyung." Kai menoleh pada Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. Namja putih itu tidak suka ada yang tidak menghargai Luhan. Dan Kai melakukannya sekarang.

"Tolong jangan rusak moodku hari ini." Sehun dan Luhan kini hanya diam saat mendengar ucapan Kai yang dingin tetapi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah meletakkan semangkuk ramyeon besar di tengah meja.

"Kenapa hanya ramyeon? Lagi pula ini tidak cukup untuk kita ber-12." Ucap Chen sambil menatap ramyeon itu.

"Hanya tinggal itu yang kita punya. Cukup-cukupkan saja. lagi pula aku juga tidak makan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa tidak makan hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Aku harus segera belanja. Ada yang mau ikut?"

Hening..

Kini mereka sibuk berebut ramyeon yang mungkin akan segera dingin.

"Aku saja. ayo pergi Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang beranjak dari duduknya lalu menariknya keluar dari ruang makan.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah diluar dorm. bahkan tubuhnya sudah terbalut mantel dan syal hangat miliknya. Siapa yang memakaikan ini padanya?

"Kita jalan saja hyung. Aku sudang tidak mood naik mobil." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lugu dengan ucapan Kai. "Kajja."

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Saat-saat comeback adalah saat yang paling melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi seorang entertainer seperti kami. Latihan ekstra, kurangnya istirahat. Semuanya terbayar lunas dengan senyuman-senyuman para fans yang tulus. Walaupun mungkin dari mereka memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja mereka berharga bukan?

Perjalan pulang kami dari salah satu acara TV terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dengan sedikit keributan tentunya. Aku dan Kai, lagi-lagi harus, ya sebenarnya hanya aku. Mengungsi di van EXO-M karena Luhan dan Yixing ge yang pindah ke Van EXO-K.

"Woa lihat, aku dapat boneka lagi!" kuarahkan pandanganku pada Kris gege yang tengah memeluk boneka rilakumanya. Boneka dari fans.

"Gege, kenapa kau membuka hadiahnya sekarang?!" member EXO-M (minus Luhan n Lay) terkekeh pelan melihat Tao yang kerepotan dengan kertas dan kotak-kotak kado milik Kris yang ada dipangkuannya.

"YA! panda lihat, aku dapat boneka panda!"

Cling..

Mata panda Tao kini berbinar melihat boneka panda di tangan Kris.

"Gege aku mau itu~" rengak Tao sambil berusaha menggapai boneka panda milik Kris.

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku." Iuh.. menjijikkan sekali pout milik Kris ge. Haish... wajahnya dingin dan angkuh tapi didalamnya..

"Gege..." dan Kini Tao mulai mempoutkan bibirnya. Baiklah sepertinya aku harus mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka sebelum mataku terkontaminasi bakteri yadong.

Kutatap pemandangan langit hitam diluar sana. Hanya hitam. Tidak ada bintang atau sejenisnya.

Jelek. Aku tidak suka. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika turun hujan lebat malam ini, tapi esok pagi bisa kembali merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Atau mungkin dia masih ingin memendamnya lebih lama lagi? Lalu menciptakan sebuah badai yang kuat hingga membunuh semua orang disekitarnya?

Apakah aku seperti itu dahulu? Mencoba untuk terus memendam, terus, dan terus. Hingga saat aku mengungkapkannya, orang-orang disekitarku menangis karna diriku yang terlalu lemah untuk tetap mencintainya.

YA! aku ini berpikir apa? Tidak ada yang menangis karna aku berusaha untuk tidak mencintai Kai lagi. Mereka tertawa bahagia karna akhirnya Kai yang sempurna bisa bersanding dengan orang-orang yang sama sempurnanya dengan dia.

"Hyung kau tidak tidur?" pandanganku mengarah pada Kai yang tengah memposisikan diri untuk tidur. perjalanan kami masih cukup jauh, jadi mungkin member lainnya juga berniat untuk tidur.

Aku menggeleng pelan pada Kai. aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali. mungkin karena pengaruh minum kopi tadi.

"Ya sudah. Boleh aku bersandar di bahumu hyung?" Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan kini Kai telah menyamankan dirinya yang bersandar padaku. Tidak ada lagi degup jantung yang tidak beraturan dariku. Aku pikir, aku sudah tidak menyukai Kai lagi.

Hening..

Sudah tidak ada lagi suara gaduh didalam van. Semuanya seudah tertidur kecuali aku. Huft.. sendirian itu menyebalkan.

Kuputuskan untuk membuka tablet yang sudah lama sekali tidak kupakai. Berselancar didunia maya mungkin salah satu pilihan yang tepat disaat seperti ini.

Kubuka beberapa situs yang sering kubuka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mencari berita tentang bagaimana antusias fans atas comeback kami.

Kyungsoo pov end.

.

Author pov.

Kyungsoo menatap layar tabletnya dengan serius. Sesekali terdengar kikikan ringan dari bibirnya. Mungkin sedikit geli dengan beberapa komentar fans tentang comaback mereka yang terkesan aneh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol terlintas dipikirannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka situs tumblr. Situs dimana Kris pernah mendapatkan Syok ringan setelah melihat beberapa foto-fotonya bersama Jessica SNSD. Haha.. naga itu bahkan sampai trauma sampai sekarang karena dipasangkan oleh yeoja yang lebih tua darinya.

Namja bermata bulat itu membuat akun tumblr dengan sedikit tergesa karena ingin segera mencari tahu tentang EXO didalam situs itu.

Yang pertama dia search adalah 'EXO' tentu saja. beberapa saat kemudian terlihat beberapa foto teaser dan foto-foto stage mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Terkadang tawa pelan terdengar saat Kyungsoo menemukan foto derp member-member EXO saat melakukan stage.

"Mereka benar-benar pintar mengambil gambar." Gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat hasil jepretan mereka yang terlihat jelas.

Tak terasa 30 menit ia mengobrak abrik isi tumblr hingga keakar-akarnya (?). tiba-tiba tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo mengetikkan kata 'kaisoo'.

Entahlah, dia hanya iseng melihat bagaimana shipper Kaisoo sekarang. Kaisoo Shipper, Shipper yang membuatnya bertahan selama ini. Dari beberapa orang, kini telah berkembang dan terus berkembang. Tidak perduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang Kaisoo yang mereka tahu, kaisoo itu satu. Dua orang yang saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, dan saling berbagi 'cinta' dalah arti apapun.

"Eoh.. banyak sekali." Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat melihat foto, fanart atau bahkan fanvid disana. Senyuman manis terlukis dibibirnya. Senang. Tentu saja.

Ia larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris yang cukup baik, Kyungsoo tidak perlu kerepotan untuk mengerti arti dari setiap tulisan disana.

Deg..

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, bibirnya bergetar, jantungnya berpacu tak beraturan.

'_Kyungsoo is VERY ugly without makeup ! Kai deserves someone more beautiful as Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun or Kris.'_

'_Kyungsoo is ugly! He is one of the members of EXO more ugly. D.O it's in group only because is a good singer. No makeup his skin is horrible, full of acne and facial hair… totally different from Luhan. So, yes, Kai deserve someone as perfect as he himself. Kai is gorgeous. Kai is sexy, Kai is the dance machine and visual of the group (with the Luhan) and kyungsoo is nothing near it. Kaisoo is a horrible.__'_

'_1. Kai is the V-I-S-U-A-L of EXO. 2. The visual is always the highlight of the group. 3. Kai is the best dancer. 4. Kai is the member with the most fans. 5. Kai is the most perfect human. 6. That photo Luhan not have photoshop. Luhan is naturally beautiful. 7. Not forgetting: Luhan is also the visual of EXO. 8. Kyungsoo is in tenth place in ranking of beauty. Fact: Kyungsoo is ugly for Kai. Kyungsoo not deserve be in the same couple with kai. 9. Kyungsoo should stay with Suho, Xiumin or Chen. 10. Kyungsoo is ugly compared to most other members of EXO.__**'**_

'HunHan = cute couple. Chanbaek = cute couple… why kai have to stick with the ugliest? This is injustice. My kai deserves someone more beautifu that the Kyungsoo!'

Tes..

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir satu persatu dari tempatnya. Melewati pipinya lalu berakhir di layar tablet yang menunjukkan beberapa artikel tentang Kyungsoo.

Benar, Dia memang jelek. Tanpa make up, Kyungsoo bukanlah Kyungsoo yang imut apa lagi cantik seperti Luhan yang memiliki inner beaty. Pikirannya melayang jauh kebeberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat seorang fans mendorong Kai hingga namja itu jatuh menabrak pilar bandara. Dan Sehun yang menolongnya.

Dalam hal itu, ada seorang fans yang mengolok dirinya lemah, tidak berguna. Tidak pantas untuk Kai. Kai membutuhkan seorang namja yang kuat. Bukan Kyungsoo yang lemah dan hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan.

Memang benar begitu adanya. Kyungsoo sadar akan itu semua. Maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk berhenti. Tapi saat dia sudah benar-benar berhenti, kenapa ia malah membaca artikel yang membuatnya kembali mencintai Kai. ia tidak tahu mengapa kata-kata kasar itu malah membuatnya semakin mencintai Kai lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Hiks.." dan kini, isakan kecil itu tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Mungkin bagi langit, ini seperti hujan gerimis yang membuat orang-orang mulai berlarian menyelamatkan tubuh mereka dari hujan.

'_kau bodoh karna pernah berharap'_

_._

Kai Pov.

"hiks.." isakan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dari mata yang selalu bisa menenangkanku. Bibirnya bergetar walaupun udara didalam van tidak sedingin yang kalian pikirkan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dengan polosnya kau tetap membacanya. Kau bahkan sudah tahu itu akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Dan kau tetap melakukannya. Berhenti atau kau akan terus berjalan di tempat yang sama. Kau tersakiti hyung!

Ingin sekali aku berteriak keras di hadapannya. Tapi apakah aku bisa? Saat menyadari itu semua kesalahanku?

Kau terlalu rapuh untuk ini. Dan aku membuatmu semakin rapuh dengan selalu ada disampingmu. Hebat! Bunuh aku sekarang juga!

Kuangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya. Dia terkejut akan hal itu. mungkinkah dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku terjaga selama ini?

Dengan lembut, kuusap air matanya yang masih menggenang. Mengambil tablet itu lalu mematikannya.

Kutatap mata itu. kini waktunya aku yang menenangkanmu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Kutarik dia dalam dekapanku. Apa ini cukup hangat? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

"Hiks... mianhae. Aku mengganggu kalian selama ini rupanya." Kurasakan tangan kecilnya meremas bajuku yang mulai basah.

"Kami yang mengganggumu. Maafkan kami." Kuusap rambutnya yang entah sudah berapa kali aku bilang ini sangat lembut.

"Jika kau tidak kuat dengan semuanya, kau tinggal katakan padaku. Dan aku akan menyelesaikannya." Dia menggeleng elan dalam dekapanku. Sepertinya dia tahu apa arti dari 'menyelesaikan' yang kuucapkan. Aku akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan disisimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak perduli. Karna ini janjiku, pada mereka."

Kai pov end.

.

Author pov.

Ruangan itu terlihat sepi. hanya ada beberapa member yang terlihat menonton TV atau sekedar duduk disana. Dengan suara detak jam dan suara-suara aneh dari TV, mereka terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. kaku.

Seorang namja diantaranya kini beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kai. orang yang tengah menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Ke balkon." Jawabnya singkat, lalu melepaskan tangan Kai dari tangannya.

Di balkon, Kyungsoo menatap langit sekali lagi. Hujan mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Sudah genap satu minggu setelah ia membaca artikel menyakitkan itu. dan sudah satu minggu pula langit tidak menurunkan kegelisahannya.

Dijulurkannya tangannya untuk merasakan dinginnya air hujan. Senyumannya mengembang kala melihat air hujan yang semakin deras jatuh dari langit. Banyak orang tidak suka hujan. Begitupula Kyungsoo. tapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa langit telah kelebihan beban hingga benar-benar harus menjatuhkan semuanya. tapi Kyungsoo tidak. Dia masih bisa bertahan dengan beban-beban hidupnya.

"GEGE!" tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terdorong kedepan saat merasakan dorongan dari belakang.

"Tao kau ingin aku mati jatuh dari lantai 12 hah?" namja panda itu hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sedang apa disini ge? Sudah malam, hujan lagi." Tao mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo lalu memandang langit hitam diatas sana.

"Cari bintang."

"Tapi ini mendung. Tidak ada bintang ge."

"Sebentar lagi pasti ada." Tao menatap hyungnya itu sekilas sebelum pandangannya beralih pada perkotaan.

"Satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat saat konser kita." Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan tatapan herannya. Ada apa memang saat itu?

"Kris gege memarahi Luhan ge dan Sehun habis-habisan. Luhan ge sampai menangis saat itu." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Jahat sekali namjachingumu! Biar aku beri pelajaran karena telah melukai namjachinguku!" tapi sebelum Kyungsoo beranjak dari balkon, Tao menarik tangannya.

"Luhan bukan namjachingumu lagi." Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. mereka belum pernah bilang bahwa mereka sudah putus bukan?

"Kenapa?"

"Namjachingu Luhan ge hanya Sehun." Kyungsoo diam. bagaimana dengan Kai?

"Sejak awal yang saling mencintai itu hanya Sehun dan Luhan ge. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Kai atau kau Kyungsoo."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mereka baru menyadarinya saat melihat kalian berdua. Maksudku Kau dan Kai sering 'bermain' berdua, tanpa Luhan ge atau Sehun. Mereka tidak merasakan cemburu pada kalian. Mereka malah merasa lega dengan itu."

Tao menatap Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menalnjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebaliknya, saat Luhan atau Sehun menyentuhmu mereka merasakan cemburu satu sama lain. Jadi... mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. antara kau, Kai dan juga mereka. mereka akan memulai yang baru dengan Hunhan. Tidak ada Kau ataupun Kai."

Deg..

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Bukan dia yang sakit hati karena dipermainkan, tapi ia berfikir bagaimana dengan Kai? apa dia sudah tahu? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

"Baru kau yang kuberi tahu. Kai belum tahu hal ini. Sehun dan Luhan ge yang akan memberi tahunya sendiri."

Grep..

Tao memeluk Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ambil sisi baiknya. Bukankah mereka jadi tahu apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Tidak akan ada lagi sakit berkepanjangan dari kalian berempat bukan?"

"Mungkin..."

.

Cafe itu terlihat lengang. Tentu saja karna ini sudah tengah malam. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan yang masih bertahan disana. Termasuk keempat namja itu. mereka tengah berdiam diri dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ayolah.. siapa yang mau mulai bicara disini? ini sudah jam 1 malam." Kai yang sudah jengah dengan suasana hening mencoba memecahkannya.

"Jjika tidak ada yang mau bicara, aku pulang saja." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tinggallah sedikit lebih lama hyungie." Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Namja bermata bulat itu tahu apa yang akan mereka berdua (Sehun, Luhan) katakan setelah ini. Dia mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Kai yang kini malah asik bermain ponsel.

"Kai letakkan ponselmu!" kai menatap Luhan malas tepi tetap menuruti perkataan namja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Membuat kedua dari empat namja itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Kali ini aku akan benar-benar pergi jika kalian tidak juga bicara." Kyungsoo hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya sampai akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara.

"Let's break up." Kai diam dalam duduknya. Sama sekali tak terlihat raut terkejut di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ku pikir kita memang sudah berpisah sejak lama." ucap Kai sambil meminum americano didepannya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo. di tahu, tapi Kai belum tahu alasannya bukan?

"Apa kau tidak merasa tersakiti selama ini Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo terdian dengan pertanyaan Luhan. "Dari awal hubungan ini sudah salahbukan? Ini bukan cinta. ini hanya sekedar hasrat. Mungkin?"

"Jadi semua ini benar-benar berakhir? kita berempat?" tanya Kai.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dia menunduk karena tidak berani menatap mata Kai yang mengintimidasinya.

"Tapi Kai, Kyungsoo. bolehkah aku tetap mempunyai hubungan dengan Luhan hyung?"

"terserah." Namja berkulit tan itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Kini tinggal Sehun, Luhan, dan juga Kyungsoo yang masih duduk.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kalian membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku pergi ya?" Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Kai. meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Ku ikuti langkah kakinya yang pendek-pendek. Terkesan mengulur waktu menurutku. Sudah sekitar satu jam dia berjalan pelan tanpa aku mengerti jalan pikirannya. 'Dia mau kemana? Dia mau apa?' itu yang aku pikirkan.

Kakiku sudah pegal untuk terus mengikutinya. Tapi jika aku melepaskan pandanganku sedetik saja kali ini, aku bisa kehilangan dia. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Pikirannya pasti sedang kacau sekarang. Bisa saja dia bertindak konyol dengan melompat ke sungai Han bukan?

Kulirik arloji usang di pergelangan tanganku. Jam 2 pagi. Harusnya kami sudah ada di Dorm dan tidur nyenyak disana. Huft.. besok jadwalnya sangat padat. Apa Kai tidak memikirkan kesehatannya?

Bruk..

Tubuhku terjatuh dengan posisi duduk setelah menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi. Tiang kah?

"Kita sampai." Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap sang sumber suara. Kai tengah menatap sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon maple besar. Bukankah ini taman belakang gedung SM? Kenapa kami sampai disini?

Dia duduk di bangku itu. mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit hitam tanpa hiasan apapun.

Kududukkan tubuhku disebelahnya. Lalu menatap kearah dimana Kai menatap dengan kosong. Aku hanya sedang berfikir, apakah sejak tadi Kai menyadari keberadaanku? Jika iya kenapa dia tidak perduli padaku dan terus berjalan?

"Apa kau sudah sadar aku mengikutimu tadi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar sementara suara gesekan sepatumu terdengar sangat jelas?" aku menggangguk pelan.

"Ini sudah jam 2 malam." Ucapku. Aku tahu, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bilang _'kalau mau pulang, pulang saja.' _pasti begitu.

"Kau berniat pulang? aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku masih membutuhkanmu sekarang." Tuh kan benar.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Berniat untuk pulang ke dorm. yah.. itu sebelum tangan Kai menahanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk pulang."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pulang." benarkah? Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya berkata _'Pulanglah.' _"duduklah. Aku masih ingin disini bersamamu."

Dan aku kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini tempat dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan hyung." Aku menatapnya dalam. Apakah dia akan menceritakan kisahnya kali ini?

"Hanya Luhan hyung?" Dia mengagguk.

"Awalnya aku hanya menyukai Luhan hyung."

"Kenapa hanya Luhan hyung?" aku bertanya lagi. Entahlah, aku kurang suka dengan itu.

"Dia cantik, imut, manis, pintar bernyanyi, punya skill dance yang hebat dan juga mata yang indah. Aku suka semuanya." cantik, imut, manis, pintar bernyanyi, dan jago dance. Baiklah, aku tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah memandangku sekarang. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Saat itu, aku membuat janji dengan Luhan hyung untuk bertemu disini. tapi saat aku sampai, yang ada hanya Sehun. Dia menatapku aneh karena aku membawa setangkai bunga, sedangkan dia juga begitu. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan hyung datang. Lalu kami berdua menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan Hyung." Kenapa kejadiannya hampir sama denganku?

"Dia menerima kami menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi dengan syarat melakukan hubungan treesome. Hebatnya aku menerima hal itu. walau pada awalnya aku sering cemburu pada Sehun yang lebih dekat dengan Luhan, tapi lama-kelamaan aku malah jadi menyukainya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau juga yang tersakiti, Kai." kuusap keningnya yang berkeringat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai berkeringat seperti ini. Lagi pula sekarang musim gugur yang dingin.

Dia mengenggam tanganku yang mengusap dahinya. Lalu menurunkan tanganku ke dadanya. YA TUHAN!

"Semuanya hyung. Semuanya sakit hati." Lalu tangannya mengarahkan tanganku kedadaku sendiri. "Begitu pula kau."

Aku lebih sakit saat kau sakit Kai.

"Aku menyesal sudah masuk kedalam masalah ini. Semua benar-benar membuatku sesak hyung. Sakit sekali." kutatap matanya yang berair. Ya, sakit sekali.

Kutarik tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Semoga cukup hangat untukmu, Kai.

"Aku tidak menyesal karena aku masuk kesana. Tapi aku menyesal hubungan ini menyakitimu." Kuusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Bajuku terasa basah sekarang. Dia menangis. Walau tanpa isakan sama sekali, tangisan ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Ini dia sequel dari I Hope you can look me someday. Aneh ya? aku juga mikir ini aneh

Dan kata-kata bahasa inggris yang diatas itu, bukan aku yang bikin. Aku Cuma copas dati Tumblr.

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


	2. I am Sorry, I Hurt You

Kai pov.

Kutatap wajah polosnya yang tengah tertidur. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia tertidur saat memelukku. Bukankah harusnya aku yang tertidur dipelukan hangatnya? Apa dia kelelahan karena mengikutiku tadi?

"Dingin." Gumamnya kecil. Dengan segera, kuangkat tubuhnya masuk kedalam gedung. Mencari tempat duduk terdekat lalu menidurkannya disana dengan pahaku sebagai bantalnya.

Dengan jacket milikku, kuselimuti tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar, karena kedinginan mungkin.

Kuusap rambutnya perlahan. Menyikap beberapa helai anak rambut yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku seberani ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibir manis Kyungsoo hyung.

Hem... manis. Semua miliknya terlihat dan terasa manis.

Kai Pov end.

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Bias matahari pagi menusuk kedalam mataku yang sebenarnya masih tertutup. Hal ini membuat mimpi indahku terganggu dan terpaksa bangun.

Em.. kenapa aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini? Apa ini bukan kamarku?

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?" kualihkan pandanganku keatas. Kenapa wajah kai ada diatas wajahku? Kenapa kepalaku terasa nyaman sedangkan pantatku terasa sangat keras?

Tunggu!

Kutatap benda yang menjadi bantal tidurku malam ini. Terbuat dari bahan jeans yang sedikit kasar. Ini bukan bantal halusku. Dan kenapa bagian ini menggembung?

Kutekan bagian yang menggembung itu dengan jariku. Keras. Seperti...

"Sejak kapan kau yadong hyung?" dengan cepat kudongakkan kepalaku lebih keatas. Menatap wajah Jongin yang memerah. Tunggu memerah?

"GYA!"

Kyungsoo pov end.

.

Kai pov.

"GYA!"

Bruk..

Tubuh kecil itu sukses terjatuh dilantai yang dingin. Sungguh bukan aku yang melakukannya. Dia sendiri yang terlalu terkejut hingga terjatuh dari kursi.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" kubantu dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Mianhae Kai. aku benar benar tidak sadar. Mianhae." Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kenapa harus seformal itu padaku?

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat dengannya. Lalu..

DUK!

'_SHIT!'_

"AA! Kai mianhae. Aku.. aku.."

Agh.. sakit sekali. kenapa hyungku yang satu ini selalu plin plan di pagi hari?

Kalian tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Saat dia bangkit dari membungkuknya, kepalanya mengHANTAM juniorku!

"A.. Kai mianhae. Apa sangat sakit?" HYUNG KAU LAKI-LAKI! HARUSNYA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA!

Tapi ini sedikit mendingan. Sedikit sentuhan lembut memang akan membuat junior yang sakit menjadi..

TUNGGU!

"HYUNG!" kudorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding. Bisa kudengar sedikit rintihan keluar dari bibirnya. "Sebegitu dendamkah kau pada juniorku?" kutatap matanya tajam.

"Mian..." cicitnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku. Mata indahnya itu kini telah menumpuk beberapa butir air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Ya ampun! Apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Kenapa dia menangis? Dan kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau dia punya penyakit LOADING LAMA SAAT PAGI?!

"Maaf aku membentakmu tadi." Kuusap surai hitamnya lembut. Berusaha menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Apa juniormu baik-baik saja?" oh tatapan imut itu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bangun." Seketika tatapan kami beralih pada juniorku yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam 'sangkarnya'. "Baiklah.. bangun sepenuhnya. Terima kasih."

"Mpftt.." kutatap wajahnya yang kini melukiskan kegelian. Kenapa dia?

"Selesaikan dulu 'urusan'mu itu. sebentar lagi member yang lain datang." Ucapnya lembut. Kyungsoo hyung sudah kembali menjadi Kyungsoo hyung yang sebenarnya rupanya. Huft.. sedikit tidak rela dia kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang dewasa.

"Kau fikir siapa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?" decihku padanya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke toilet terdekat.

Kai Pov end.

.

Author pov.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Kai dan member lainnya di ruang latihan. Dia baru saja selesai mencuci muka di toilet yang sama dengan Jongin. Yah... paling tidak dia punya iman yang kuat hingga tidak ikut ereksi akibat suara desahan Kai (-_-;)

"Kyungsoo kau kemana saja semalam? Kami mencemaskanmu. Dasar dongsaeng bodoh!" sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di dahi Kyungsoo. namja bermata bulat itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatap marah dirinya.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku kelelah, jadi menginap di sini dengan Jongin semalam."

"Tapi paling tidak kau memberi kabar." Namja yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Baekhyun hyung, ini masih pagi. Jangan membuat pagi indahku berantakan." Pandangan Baekhyun kini beralih pada Jongin yang masuk kedalam ruang latihan bersama member lain.

"YA! Bocah hitam kau kemanakan saja dongsaengku?!"

"Sudahlah baekkie. Kyungsoo sudah dewasa. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan hyung kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang.

"Ne arraseo Chan."

.

Kai pov.

Kami menghadiri acara Music Bank. Menghibur fans-fans kami yang sudah berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil 'EXO'.

Aku berjalan ke panggung dengan perlahan. Sedikit tertinggal dengan hyungdeul yang sekarang sudah memposisikan diri di atas panggung. Jangan salahkan aku yang jalannya lambat! Tapi cidera punggungku kambuh lagi. Aku hanya bisa berharap bisa menyelesaikan dance kali ini dengan sukses tanpa gangguan dari punggung sialan ini.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya." Ah! Aku baru ingat bahwa tidak semua hyungdeul sudah naik keatas panggung. Terbukti dengan keberadaaan Kyungsoo hyung yang tengah membantuku berjalan.

Sekarang member EXO yang ada diatas panggung sudah lengkap. Membuat formasi memanjang seperti biasa. Sedikit menyebalkan memang, harus bersebelahan dengan Luhan hyung. Sejak kejadian semalam, kami belum saling bicara sama sekali.

"Annyeonghaseo. We are one. We are EXO."

Teriakan fans kembali terdengar. Walaupun memekkan telinga, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada teriakan (atau desahan) Baekyeol yang selalu terdengar di dorm kami.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari fans kearah namja bermata bulat disebelah sana. Namja itu tengah menatap ratusan fans dengan mata yang gusar. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Kenapa dia?

Sesaat kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari fans kepadaku. Tatapan kami bertemu. Pada saat itulah aku mulai bertanya dengan eyes contact kami.

'Ada apa? Kau mencari sesuatu?' dia tersenyum manis.

'tidak. Konsentrasilah pada fans.' Lalu dia kembali menatap para fans dengan senyuman, yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Aku juga menatap fans lagi. Menatap semua banner yang dibawa mereka.

'EXO', 'WE ARE ONE', nama nama member EXO, 'KRISTAO', 'BAEKYEOL', 'KRISYEOL', 'Sulay', 'chenmin', 'Hunhan', 'Hunkaihan'

Hah.. tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa sudah tidak ada hunkaihan lagi?

Kutelusuri terus semuanya. menatap wajah-wajah mereka yang berseri.

Tapi mengapa mereka tidak ada lagi?

Dimana banner 'Kaisoo'?

Kai pov end.

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Kutatap mereka lagi. Benarkah tidak ada? Kemana mereka? apa mereka sudah menyerah? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku harus menyerah juga?

Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Perih sekali. tidak ada seorangpun yang mendukungku lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"-Soo."

"Kyungsoo." aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahuku. Kenapa hyungdeul memandangku seperti itu?

"Nde?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kami? Nanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami." Apa mereka menyuruhku bernyanyi tadi?

"A-ah baiklah." Kuhirup nafasku dalam. Mencoba menyetabilkan emosiku saat ini.

Aku mulai menyanyikan lagu 'catching feeling' milik Justin Bieber. Hanya bagian reff saja. dan entah mengapa rasanya aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik kali ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"D.O. kau membuat beberapa kesalahan tadi. Ayo coba lagi." Ucap Baekhyun hyung.

Aku memulai lagi. Tapi belum sampai setengahnya, suaraku kembali hilang. bagaimana ini? Aku akan mengecewakan fans.

Kyungsoo pov end.

.

Kai pov.

Hyung..

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Melewati Luhan hyung dan Yixing ge. Lalu menggapai tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dalam depakanku. Semuanya diam sesaat kemudian.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku disini.." kubisikan kalimat itu tepat di telinganya. Mengusap lengannya sekilas lalu melepaskan pelukan kami.

Aku tetap berada ditempat. Tidak ada maksud sedikitpun untuk kembali ke formasi semula.

Kyungsoo hyung memulai nyanyiannya. Terdengar lebih baik dari yang tadi walaupuada beberapa bagian yang salah.

.

Kami sudah ada di backstage sekarang. Sedikit mengatur nafas yang tersenggal seusai dance.

Disana. Didepan pintu, Kyungsoo hyung tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. tidak seperti member lain yang memutuskan untuk duduk, namja yang satu ini malah berdiri seperti bodyguart.

"Hyung, du-"

"Aku segera kembali." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, namja itu langsung melenggang keluar dari ruangan. Entahlah akan pergi kemana namja itu.

"hyung.."

Kai pov end.

.

Author pov.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan. Dia hanya berjalan tapi tak tahu arah. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman dekat Dome.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat akhirnya bisa menghirup udara malam yang segar. Namja bermata bulat itu berjalan kearah sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong. Mungkin duduk disana akan membuat pikirannya lebih jernih.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo menghentikan jalannya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap beberapa yeoja tengah menatapnya.

"Ya. ada perlu apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis meski sedikit ada rasa takut di benaknya. bisa saja kan mereka adalah sasaeng fans yang akan mencelakainya.

"Ah.. beruntung sekali kami bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo oppa." Salah satu yeoja itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. tapi setelah itu senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai mengerikan.

'_Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini?'_

Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Memang tidak biasanya dia akan menjadi seorang penakut seperti sekarang. Tapi ini berbeda. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Wae oppa? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?" yeoja yang sepertinya menjadi ketua dalam kelompok itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jangan-jangan dia wanita. Didekati banyak wanita seperti kita saja sudah ketakutan." Ejek satu lainnya. Seketika tawa pecah dari yeoja-yeoja cantik itu.

"Tapi tidak mungkin! Lihat wajahnya sangat buruk. Tidak mungkin dia wanita. Kalau dia waria mungkin akan lebih cocok."

DEG

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin berlari sekarang juga. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan 'fans'nya.

"Hei." Kyungsoo menatap ngeri yeoja yang ada didepannya. jelas saja yeoja itu terlihat mengerikan. Tingginya saja melebihi Kyungsoo. "Ku peringatkan satu hal padamu. jangan dekati Kai oppa lagi! Arraseo?" yeoja itu menatap Kyungsoo garang. Dengan kasarnya dia mendorong tubuh lemah Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke tanah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak selemah itu hingga dirinya jatuh ke tanah dengan mudah. Tapi batinnya sudah lelah untuk terus berlaga kuat.

"Hah! Begitu saja langsung jatuh! Lemah! Mana bisa Kai oppa dipasangkan denganmu? Dia terlalu sempurna." Yeoja-yeoja itu kini telah mengelilingi tubuh Kyungsoo. membuat namja mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk menatap tanah.

"Harusnya kau tahu diri. Kau ini buruk rupa, lemah, dan tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Luhan ataupun Sehun. Kau punya cermin tidak?!"

'_aku buruk. Aku lemah.'_

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan mau menjawab eonnie. Ayo pergi!" setelah memberikan sedikit umpatan, yeoja-yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Hah.. sabar Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya bercanda. Mereka tidak benar-benar membencimu." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan atau lebih tepatnya menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menepis semua anggapan buruk tentang fans-fans EXO itu.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah berjalan lagi. Taman mungkin memang tempat yang kurang tepat. Dan tujuan selanjutnya adalah cafe yang ada di seberang jalan sana.

.

Namja bermata bulat itu duduk diam di salah satu kursi dekat jendela. Lalu memesan secangkir coklat hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dingin udara malam.

Ia menatap coklat hangat didepan tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk meminumnya. Nafsunya menguap begitu saja saat mengingat kejadian di stage tadi. Tentang caranya bernyanyi dan para fansnya.

Dia berfikir_ 'kenapa semuanya hilang? Lalu apakah yang mereka katakan padaku tadi kenyataan? Apa mereka tidak sedang bercanda?'_

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat keatas meja. Mungkin bebannya sangat berat saat ini.

Dan pikirannya mengalih pada Kai. namja yang dia cinta hingga detik ini. tapi haruskah dia menyerah untuk tetap bertahan? Dia memang tidak bertahan untuk terus mengejar cinta Kai. dia hanya bertahan untuk terus bersama namja tan itu apapun akibatnya nanti. tapi, dia terlalu sakit menanggung semuanya. satu-satunya alasan dia bertahanpun sudah hilang. tidak ada satupun orang lagi yang mendorongnya untuk tetap disamping Kai. lagi pula permasalahan Kai sekarang sudah selesai bukan? Kai tidak membutuhkannya lagi bukan?

"hhh.." satu helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata yang semakin deras. Ingin menyerah, tapi tidak mau. Semua masalah ini membuatnya pusing.

"Apa aku benar-benar jelek hingga kehilangan seluruh fans ku?"

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja tinggi sudah duduk tepat didepannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sedang apa disini?" mendengar suara dari sang namja tinggi, Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kris hyung."

"Aku tanya sedang apa disini? 1 jam lagi, kita berangkat ke bandara."

"hyung sendiri sedang apa disini?" Kris mengangkat 2 buah gelas plastik ditanggannya.

"Sehun minta bubble tea, sedangkan Tao minta milkshake." Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja.

"YA! tidak sopan bersikap seperti itu didepan hyungmu!" ucap Kris lalu menjitak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hyung~" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Kris.

"Kulihat kau menangis. Ada apa?" tanya Kris. Namja tinggi itu mengusap air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua krystal bening Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata bulat itu menampik tangan Kris lembut (?)

"tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ceritalah padaku. Aku hyungmu kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang menatapnya lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang sering menebarkan tatapan cool di stage.

"Aku hanya sedih."

"Iya aku tahu kau sedih. Kalau tidak sedih kenapa kau menangis."

"Hyung! Jangan potong ucapanku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo ceritakan."

Kyungsoo menghirup udara dengan dalam sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada Kris. Sementara namja tinggi itu hanya sesekali mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berhenti. Aku tidak mau sakit hati lagi." Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya yang lagi-lagi jatuh.

"Kalau dari awal kau tidak ingin sakit hati, jangan jatuh cinta."

"Mana bisa aku mengatur perasaanku sendiri?! Perasaan bodoh itu muncul begitu saja!"

Kris menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu. Tadi sebelum aku kesini, sekelompok yeoja mendatangiku. Mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk Kai. aku terlalu jelek, lemah dan entahlah aku lupa apa lagi yang mereka katakan. Apa aku salah ingin terus ada disamping Kai. paling tidak untuk beberapa waktu ini sampai Kai bisa kembali tersenyum."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris. Perkataan yang hampir sama dengan Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tapi bukankah semuanya kenyataan hyung?"

Kris mengelus pelan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh ke dahi. Mencoba membuat dongsangnya jadi lebih baik.

"Kalau kau percaya dengan mereka, itu artinya kau membenarkan ucapan mereka. bukankah pada kenyataanya kau adalah orang yang paling kuat diantara kami? Bukan fisik, tapi mental. Kau bisa menghadapi para anti fans dengan senyuman, kenapa saat ini kau jadi kalah? Mungkin, kau memang tidak secantik Luhan, seimut Sehun atau Tao. Tapi kau punya Inner beauty yang sangat kuat saat kau menatap seseorang. Kau cantik kerena sikapmu yang apa adanya. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit memerah dengan perkataan Kris. Itu hal yang wajar bila kalian digoda bukan?

"Hyung! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!"

Kris hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Paling tidak walaupun Kai tidak mencintainya, tapi Kyungsoo punya hyung dan dongsaeng yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya bukan?

"EHEM! Kris ge, Kyungsoo hyung. Kalian kemana saja?! kita sudah ditunggu manager!" pandangan Kris dan Kyungsoo beralih kearah pintu masuk cafe. Kai sudah ada disana dengan pandangan malasnya.

"Kau harus membangun kepercayaanmu dulu, baru mengharapkan kepercayaan orang lain." Kris berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Hyung gwenchana? Kenapa kau langsung pergi tadi?" tanya Kai saat dirinya sudah ada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana Kai. kajja kita pergi." Ucap Kyungsii dengan senyumannya lalu menarik tangan Kai pergi mengikuti Kris yang sudah jauh didepan.

"Hyung kau menangis."

.

Sebelas namja itu kini menatap kearah meja makan yang kosong. Tidak ada satu bendapun yang bertengger diatas sana.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris setelah bermenit-menit diam dan menatap meja makan.

"Di kamar." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Kenapa dia tidak memasak?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia sedang bad mood, Xiumin hyung."

"hhh..." desahan kecil keluar dari kesepuluh namja yang ada disana.

"Yixing, buatkan makanan. Kai coba lihat Kyungsoo lagi." Kedua namja itu mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugas dari sang leader.

.

Kai pov.

Kuketuk pintu coklat itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam. Kulihat Kyungsoo hyung masih saja bergelut di tempat tidur kami dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku langsung beringsut masuk kedalam selimut yang digunakan Kyungsoo hyung.

"hyung.." ku usap wajahnya yang terlihat gusar kali ini. aku tahu dia tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata.

Dia diam. tak ada respon sama sekali walau hanya untuk menggumamkan 'hmm..' atau membuka mata.

Hyung kau tidak seperti biasanya. Wae? Apa kau ada masalah. Ceritakan padaku.

"Hyung..." kudekap tubuhnya. Tak lupa memberikan sedikit belaian pada rambut sutranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kutatap wajahnya dalam. Dia menjawab tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, mengapa tidak membuka mata?"

"Aku sedang ingin bersembunyi di tempat yang gelap."

"Tapi kenyataanya kau ada ditempat terang sekarang."

"Aku anak kecil, Kai. bermain petak umpet hanya dengan menutup matanya."

"hyung.." dia diam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya kelopak matanya terangkat bersama dengan jatuhnya beberapa titik air mata.

"Jangan bertanya mengapa aku menangis!" aku langsung bungkam. Mengapa dia tahu aku ingin bertanya hal itu?

Kuseka air matanya yang masih saja mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek!" aku tertawa kecil. Berusaha menggodanya yang sepertinya sedang sedih sekarang.

"Aku sudah jelek dari sananya!" dia menampik tanganku yang tadi masih setia mengusap air matanya. "Jangan perdulikan aku!"

Sebanyak apapun kau mengatakan 'jangan perdulikan aku' aku akan tetap peduli padamu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu jelek. Mianhae."

"Dan tanpa kau mengataiku 'jelek', aku sudah tahu diri bahwa aku itik buruk rupa."

Hening. Dan lagi-lagi kami hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain.

"Bangunlah hyung." Kusikap selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Menariknya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, sementara aku berjalan pelan kearah lemari pakaian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianku?!"

"Hanya sedikit memilih baju."

"untuk apa?"

Aku berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa satu stel baju miliknya.

"Pakailah. Kita kencan hari ini."

Kai pov end.

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Kami berjalan pelan di sepanjang jalan Seoul. Menikmati pagi hari –yang sebenarnya mulai siang- yang cerah ditemani dengan suara-suara bising kendaraan. Aku sedikit heran dengan Kai. mengapa dia mengajakku untuk jalan dari pada menggunakan mobil?

Kutatap pemandangan-pemandangan disekitarku. Hanya gedung pencakar langit memang. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada harus diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hyung kenapa tidak bicara?" aku menoleh kearah Kai yang menatapku heran.

"Kau sendiri dari tadi tidak bicara."

"Aku hanya tidak tahu mau bicara apa."

Setelah itu susana diantara kami kembali canggung. Di hanya diam sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Begitu pula aku yang sedetik kemudian kembali menatap langit diatas sana.

Langit cerah. Hanya ada beberapa awan putih diatas sana. Menambah kesan hidup dari langit itu sendiri. Tapi dibalik semua itu, langit punya banyak misteri yang tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menduga jika misteri itu bisa keluar kapan saja. membentuk gumpalan awan hitam lalu menurunkan hujan, salju atau badai sekalipun.

Itu kata Suho hyung. Entah sudah berapa kali namja malaikat itu berkata hal yang sama tentang langit padaku. Tapi, sesering apapun dia bercerita, aku tidak pernah sekalipun bosan mendengarnya. Karna kupikir, langit itu sama denganku. Ya paling tidak sedikit punya kesamaan denganku.

Semua pemikiranku tentang langit langsung hilang saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh-atau lebih tepatnya menarik- tanganku.

"Jangan melamun. Kau hampir bertabrakan dengan orang tadi." Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. aku baru sadar. Kai, bagaikan air. Dia yang membentuk semua awan awan diatas sana. Dia yang membuat langit terlihat gelap, tapi disisi lainnya, air membuat Langit menjadi lebih berarti. Bukankah langit terlihat hambar jika hanya ada warna biru? Akan lebih indah jika ada titik-titik kapas putih yang menghiasinya.

"Hyung!"

"Ah ne. waeyo?"

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Apanya yang tidak melamun? Dari tadi kau menatapku dengan tatapan kosong hyung!" aku diam. benarkah aku melamun? Aku hanya sedikit berfikir tentang langit, awan, dan air.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kau membuat mood kencanku hilang." Kai berjalan lagi tanpa mempedulikan aku yang masih diam ditempat. Apa dia marah?

Segera kukejar Kai lalu berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau marah? Mianhae, lagipula siapa yang mau kencan denganmu!" Kai berhenti berjalan lagi. Dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal tatapan mata.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Karna tadi kau langsung menarikku."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Tentu saja!"

Pertengkaran kecil kami dimulai. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, aku senang bertengkar dengan Kai. bukankah dulu aku selalu bersikap baik terhadapnya?

"Lupakan! Ayo pulang!" Kai menarik tanganku. Berjalan cepat berlawanan arah dari yang tadi.

Aku berhenti. Dan tentu saja itu juga membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Ayo kencan." Kalau dipikir lagi, bukankah ini kesempatan yang langka?

.

Matahari sudah hampir beristirahat di ujung barat. Kami berjalan pelan menuju dorm. setelah seharian 'kencan' dengannya, aku merasa lebih baik.

Tangan kami bertaut satu sama lain. Membuat sebuah kehangatan tersendiri di akhir musim gugur yang mulai dingin. Kami diam. sama seperti saat kami berjalan memulai 'kencan' tadi pagi.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" aku menoleh kearahnya. Memasang senyuman termanisku saat meluhat wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku selalu merasa lebih baik jika bersamamu." Dia mendesah pelan. Membuat beberapa kepulan uap yang muncul dari mulutnya. Kurasakan tangannya menarik tanganku agar lebih mendekat. Hingga akhirnya bahu kami bersentuhan, dia masih tetap menarik tanganku. Memasukka tangan kecilku bersama tangannya di saku jacket miliknya.

"Ini akan jadi lebih hangat." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Terdengar seperti seorang namja yang menghawatirkan yeojachingunya bukan? akh! Tidak. Jangan terlalu berharap Do Kyungsoo.

"Hyung. Temani aku sebentar ya?" tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Kai langsung menarikku masuk kedalam sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Tunggulah disini." Aku hanya menurut. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Mendekati seorang pelayan disana. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Yang pasti, pelayan itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin kehadapan Kai.

Untuk apa dia beli cincin?

.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya.

"Pulang saja." jawabku pelan.

Dia berhenti berjalan. Refleks, aku mengikutinya yang berhenti berjalan.

"Kita ketaman itu sebentar." Dan lagi-lagi, dia menarik tanganku. Menuju sebuah taman kecil di pinggir jalan.

Kami duduk di rerumputan. Bersama dengan banyak pasangan kekasih yang tengah bermesraan di bawah terangnya sinar bulan. Sedikit romantis.

"Hah... lelahnya." Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Tidak memperdulikan rumput-rumput yang mungkin akan mengotori bajunya nanti. "Hyung ayo sini." Kai memberikan isyarat padaku untuk berbaring disampingnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras membuatku berbaring diatas lengannya yang kekar.

"Hyung."

"hem"

"Kau lelah?" aku terdiam saat mendengar perkataannya. Lelah ya? sepertinya begitu. "Apa kita terlalu lama berjalan hingga kau kelelahan?" aku mengangguk pelan sambil menatap langit malam dari sela-sela daun pohon.

"Aku semakin lelah karna berjalan sendirian." Dia diam. akupun begitu. Kami menatap langit diatas sana tanpa ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Langitnya indah ya?" Kai bicara padaku yang hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. "Hari ini cerah. Tidak ada satupun awan hitam yang mengganggu."

"Hyung..."

"Hem?" aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia menatapku ternyata.

"Aku dengar dari Suho hyung, bahwa kau seperti langit." Kai menatap mataku dalam. Hanya sesekali dia mengedipkan mata.

"Iya. Mungkin aku sedikit sama dengan 'itu'."

"Hyung, kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saatu Suho hyung mengatakan itu? Aku cemburu." Kutatap matanya lebih dalam. Mencoba mencari arti apa perkataan itu sebenarnya. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban apapun disana. Kai menyimpannya dengan rapi.

"Lalu saat Kris hyung menyentuh dahimu dan membuatmu merona, aku juga cemburu."

Kembali. seperti sebagian besar cerita 'Kaisoo' yang pernah aku baca. Kai memberikah harapan tanpa sebuah kepastian. Itukah yang tengah kau lakukan padaku sekarang?

"Suho hyung bisa membuat kata-kata romantis dan 'menyamakan' dirimu dengan sesuatu yang tak kalah indahnya denganmu. Sedangkan Kris hyung bisa dengan lembut menyentuhmu hingga kau merona. Sementara aku hanya bisa menyamakan Kyungsoo sebagai Kyungsoo hyung yang kusayangi. Aku juga tidak bisa bersikap lembut semperti Kris hyung. Maaf."

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Mencoba memutuskan kontak mata yang menyakitkan bagiku. Aku takut, kau berbohong Kai. kau hanya mencintai Sehun dan Luhan, bukan aku.

Lima belas menit mungkin sudah berjalan. Dan kami hanya diam selama itu. Aku ingin bangkit, tapi ada perasaan yang terus mendorongku untuk tetap berbaring disampingnya.

Aku terus memandang kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kai, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan tanganku terangkat oleh sesuatu. Kai, mengangkat tanganku. Menghadapkan tanganku seakan menggapai langit.

"Hyung bisakah kau menatapku sekarang?" ku alihkan pandanganku kearah Kai. dia membelai wajahku lembut. "Tidakkah kau lelah terus berdiam diri?"

"Aku lelah. Dan aku ingin menyerah seperti semua cerita fans yang mereka buat untuk kita."

"Kau bahkan hanya diam. apa yang membuatmu lelah?" aku merasa tangannya mengajak tanganku untuk turun. Mensejajarakan tangan kecilku didepan wajahnya.

Cup..

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di jari-jariku. Hal itu membuatku merona seketika. Kumohon jangan memberikan harapan palsu lagi Kai.

Tangannya bergerak lembut kembali. mensejajarkan jari-jari kami hingga terlihat kontras perbedaan ukuran jariku dengannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah untukku saat ini. Tapi...

"Bagaimana? Bukankah itu cantik?" kutatap lebih dalam sebuah cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manisku. Cincin berwarna silver polos yang terkesan sangat bersih.

"Ya." aku terus menatap cincin itu. "Sangat cocok untuk Luhan hyung."

"Hhh..." mungkin pendengaranku sedang tidak beres. Entah mengapa aku seperti mendengar Kai mendesah kecil. Desahan yang terkesan seperti desahan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya sebentar, lalu melihat ukiran yang ada didalamnya?" aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Karena aku yakin didalamnya berisikan nama Kai, Luhan, atau Sehun.

Kutajamkan mengelihatanku. Kenatap sebuah huruf disana 'K' dan huruf 'J' lagi di seberangnya. 'K'? Mungkinkah?

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kotak merah berisikan 2 cincin muncul didepan mataku. Hhh.. tidak mungkin.

"Berhentilah berfikir negatif!" Kai sudah bangkit dari berbaringnya. Kini namja itu sudah terduduk dengan wajah marahnya. Kenapa dia marah? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? "Kau pikir aku senang bersama Sehun dan Luhan selama ini?!"

Tatapan itu. aku membencinya.

Aku telah duduk disebelahnya kali ini. kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Kai menarikku dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak meng-"

"Tentu kau tidak mengerti! Apa yang akan orang ketahui jika mereka terus diam hah? Jawab aku!" Kai mencengkram bahuku kencang.

"Sakit." Kai menggeram marah. Dia malah mempererat cengkramannya.

"Kau bilang ini sakit? Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku? Kau tidak berfikir bagaimana sakitnya hatiku?" aku diam. menatap matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau yang tersakiti? Aku yang menderita disini, Kai!" aku menangis, lagi. Tapi bedanya, sekarang aku menangis bersama orang yang aku cintai. Seperti cerita romance yang sering ku baca.

"Aku juga menderita! Kau selalu berfikir semua hal yang kutunjukkan padamu adalah untuk Luhan atau Sehun selama ini. Apa kau tidak punya hati untuk merasakan semua itu untukmu?! Itu menyakitiku! Kau seakan hanya mengaggapku menderita karena 'mereka' tapi yang membuatku menderita sebenarnya adalah kau. Kau mengacuhkanku, kau merasa semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu yang paling benar!"

Apa maksudnya ini? kenapa aku?

"Kau lihat cincin ini!" Kai meraih cincin yang ada dalam peganganku. Lalu memasangkannya kejariku dengan kasar. Membuat sebuah luka gores yang menyakitkan disana. "Aku memesannya 4 tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali. Kau pikir ini untuk 'mereka'? jelas-jelas tertulis huruf 'K' disana. Itu untukmu." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan telah membelai rambutku. "Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengan mereka? kau mempermainkanku?!" ku pukul dadanya yang bidang berkali-kali. Berharap dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. tapi, aku berfikir lagi. Bukankah dia juga sama menderitanya denganku?

Tangan besarnya menahan tanganku yang tadi masih setia memukul dadanya. Dia mengangkat daguku hingga tatapan kami terhubung.

"Aku bohong. Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan hyung, bukan karena aku mencintainya. tapi karena dia menyukaimu. Sejak trainee." Mataku membulat sempurna. Luhan hyung... menyukaiku? Itu tidak mungkin! "Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali aku! Tapi aku terbawa suasana setelah itu. aku benar-benar mencintai mereka. aku melupakanmu. Tapi saat kau dengan bodohnya hadir kedalam hubungan kami, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. aku ingin kau hanya jadi milikku kelak. Tapi aku gagal membuatmu jadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku harus berbagi dengan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya memiliki obsesi terhadapmu. Mianhae."

Dia memelukku erat. Seperti pelukanku padanya selama ini. mengandung arti 'jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu'

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Jauh sebelum kau mencintaiku." Hah bodoh! ingin sekali aku berteriak sekarang. Semua rasa bercampur jadi satu dalam benakku. Aku menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga. Hiks.. maafkan aku, Jongin-ah." Dan nama itu, kembali kusebut. Jongin yang benar-benar Jongin.

"Kau milikku sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah membagimu lagi dengan siapapun. Termasuk Suho atau Kris yang menurutmu sangat keren itu!" Tentu. Aku miliknya, dan dia milikku.

Blizt..

Pandanganku langsung mengabur saat menerima rangsangan cahaya secara mendadak. Kami menoleh, menatap banyak orang kini menatap kami.

"Maaf hyung. Aku lupa ini empat umum." Cicit Ka- ah maksudku Jongin.

"KAISOO!" segerombolan fans dengan kamera mereka kini tengah membidik kami berdua. Mereka, masih ada.

Ah.. aku lupa satu hal. Karena aku masih bertahan disamping Jongin hingga sekarang karena mereka, maka...

Jongin milikku, tapi Kai milik kami... JANGAN ADA YANG BOLEH PROTES! *asah golok*

Kyungsoo pov end.

.

Author pov.

Jongin *di death glare Kyungsoo* maksudku Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan pelan ke dorm. jam tangan Kai telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Lebih larut dari apa yang dijanjikan Kai pada member lainnya. Yaitu mengembalikan Kyungsoo sebelum makan malam.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang lagi-lagi melanda mereka.

"Hem?"

"Bukankah tadi di dalam kotak masih ada 2 cincin, untuk siapa?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo lembut, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Untuk anak kita nantinya." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Tapi aku namja Kai. aku tidak bisa punya anak."

"Tenang saja. aku akan bekerja keras, mengumpulkan uang, lalu membeli rahim buatan untukmu. Atau jika tidak, kita bisa mengadopsi anak. Yang penting aku bersamamu."

Pletak..

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi Kai.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?!"

"Karna aku mencintaimu." Tepat setelah perkataan Kyungsoo, mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu dorm.

"Kami pulang."

"KAI!"

"Kau kemanakan Kyungsoo huh? Kami kelaparan bodoh!" dan lagi Kai mendapatkan jitakan dari setiap member (minus Yixing)

"Kan ada Yixing ge." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala Jongin dengan penuh sayang.

" kata hyungdeul, Junmahou hyung menghajarnya tadi siang. Jadi dia tidak bisa memasak. Aku sedikit penasaran, kenapa Yixing ge dihajar malah teriak 'ahh.. uhh.. ARGH!' segala?" Kris menepuk dahinya frutasi.

"Kau belum cukup umur Tao. Sudah kau diam saja." dan Tao hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Dan yang paling penting satu, Kai." Kai dan Kyungsoo kini menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah poker face. Namja albino itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar besar melalui tabletnya. "Ini bisa buat skandal loh..."

"Kenapa bisa menyebar secepat itu?!" Kyungsoo langsung meraih tablet Sehun, lalu membuka foto-foto yang lain. Semua fotonya hari ini telah tersebar luas di internet. Mulai dari pertama keluar dorm, sampai masuk dorm beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Koneksi internet Korea itu cepat, Kyungsoo." dan sesaat kemudian, Kai maupun Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena keluar dorm tanpa menyamaran yang memadai.

"Besok pihak managemen akan membuat konferensi pers untuk masalah ini. sekarang istirahatlah."

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Kami berdua belas beserta CEO SM tengah duduk berjajar dan bersiap untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari wartawan. Lebih khususnya untukku dan Jongin yang merupakan 'tersangka utama'.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Pihak managemen mengatakan bahwa kejadian ditaman tempo hari merupakan bentuk latihan Jongin dan aku untuk film kami. Dan mengenai film itu, managemen tidak bohong! Kami memang akan membuat film sejenis dengan 'dengerous love' milik DBSK atau film pendek seperti milik Super junior yang menceritakan BL.

Yah.. paling tidak aku dan Jongin harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya ke media. Atau karir EXO akan rusak seketika.

Lalu, mengenai Jongin yang tidak pernah menatapku... Semuanya bohong! Dia selalu menatapku. Tapi pada saat itu, akulah yang berpaling dan tidak menatapnya. Dia memang tidak pernah tersenyum untukku, tapi dia selalu tertawa lepas karenaku.

Itu semua dia sendiri yang bilang -_-

Jika kalian bertanya Hunhan. Mereka baik-baik saja. hubungan mereka terlihat lebih indah dari pada saat ada Jongin dulu. Dengan Sehun yang manja, dan Luhan yang baik hati, aku yakin hubungan mereka akan dibumbui dengan berbagai macam rasa.

Baekyeol... aku tidak tahu mereka sedang berhubungan seperti apa. Entah teman biasa atau punya hubungan yang lebih spesial. Tapi yang pasti, mereka sex partner.

Chenmin. Hubungan mereka putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Dikarenakan Chen hyung yang tidak mau menyayikan lagu lulabi untuk Xiumin hyung. Kekanakan! Tapi aku yakin mereka tahu apa yang terbaik.

Taoris. Dan akhirnya, Kris hyung bisa mendapatkan keperawanan Tao tadi malam -_-

Sulay. Yixing hyung sering muntah muntah akhir-akhir ini. dan walaupun begitu Suho hyung masih saja meminta 'jatah'nya pada Yixing ge. Kasihan...

Langit. Akhir-akhir ini cerah. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi akan terbentuk awan hitam yang menciptakan salju di awal Desember. Aku baru sadar satu hal. Aku berbeda dengan langit. Langit bisa kapan saja mengeluarkan emosi, sedangkan aku masih bisa meredamnya. Kyungsoo ya Kyungsoo. bukan benda mati seperti Langit. Tapi kata Jongin ada satu persamaan antara kami. Yaitu, Indah.

Antifans. Aku yakin EXO tidak akan seperti sekarang tanpa mereka. terima kasih sudah menjadi anti fans yang baik bagiku. Karena kalian, aku jadi tahu perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya. Kalian sedih? Salahkan diri kalian sendiri...

EXO. Kami terus bersama. Menciptakan sebuah keluarga kecil yang dibumbui sedikit masalah. Tapi itu membuat kami semakin dekat. Kami akan berjuang untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Untuk fans tentunya.

Kaisoo shipper. Mereka semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Menjadi sebuah Shipper yang besar bahkan mungkin bisa sebesar HunKaiHan Shipper yang sekarang pun masih ada. Mereka membuatku semakin percaya pada perasaanku sendiri. Mereka yang mendorong dari belakang menuju kedalam pelukan hangat seorang Kim Jongin.

Yang aku harapkan sekarang adalah, EXO, Fans, Keluarga, dan Jongin yang selalu ada disampingku. Ah.. dan jangan lupakan Monggu yang sepertinya sudah punya pacar akhir-akhir ini.

Sekali lagi aku tegaskan!

Jongin milikku, dan Kai milik kami. Milik semua orang yang mencintainya.

.

.

END

.

A/N : YEYEYEEYEYEYEYEY! Selesai juga ini FF. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Dan satu lagi, sebenernya part-part terakhir itu diluar dari pemikiranku. Aku gak pernah bayangin bakal ngetik Jongin udah cinta sama Kyungsoo sejak trainee. Semuanya ngalir gitu aja. Bahkan semua rencanaku gagal gara-gara part ini T^T

Mianhae buat yang tersinggung ya. ini demi kelancaran cerita. Maaf menistakan Hunhan. Mereka gak jahat kok. Cuma mereka masih dalam masa mencari jadi diri *Cieleh bahasanya*

Aku tahu ini mengecewakan. Mianhae *bow*

Last,

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
